recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Noodle Soup to Cure What Ails You
Chicken Noodle Soup To Cure What Ails You It�s the onion, thyme (like a medicine chest in a plant) and garlic, and, of course, chicken broth that will send those sniffles away with this chicken noodle soup! Olive oil 1 onion, chopped 1 large clove garlic, minced 2 carrots cut diagonally into 1/2-inch-thick slices 2 ribs celery, sliced 1/2 teaspoon dried thyme 1 bay leaf 6-8 cups chicken broth Cooked chicken � at least 2 cups or as much or little as you like 8 Oz noodles Fresh parsley, chopped Film the pot with oil. Add the onion, garlic, carrots, celery, thyme and bay leaf. Cook until onion starts to look translucent. Pour in broth and chicken and bring to a boil. Add noodles and cook until done. Serve with a sprinkling of parsley. Fifteen Minute Chicken Noodle Soup I�ve been known to throw some chopped celery and spinach in this chicken noodle soup, too. 2-3 cans, 14-1/2 oz ea, chicken broth Handful of thin egg noodles or your choice of pasta 1 carrot, shredded 2 cups cooked chopped chicken Few sprigs of fresh chopped parsley and dash garlic powder (opt) Over medium heat, stir together broth, noodles and carrots. Bring to a boil and then lower to a simmer. Add chicken to soup, more broth if you need it, and continue to cook until chicken noodles and carrots are tender, about 6-8 minutes longer. Add parsley and garlic powder to taste. Add salt and pepper and serve. Serves 4. Midwest Chicken Noodle Soup Olive oil 4 cups chopped, cooked chicken meat 1 cup chopped celery 1/4 cup chopped carrots 1/4 cup chopped onion 10-12 cups chicken broth 1/2 teaspoon dried marjoram 1 bay leaf Handful of fresh parsley, chopped Salt and pepper to taste 8 ounces egg noodles Film a pot with oil and saut� celery, carrots and onion until onion starts to soften. Add chicken, carrots, broth, marjoram, black pepper, bay leaf, and parsley. Simmer for 15 minutes. Add noodles, and cook until done. Crockpot/Slow Cooker Chicken Noodle Soup 1 large onion, chopped 3 carrots, sliced 2 stalks celery, sliced 1/2 teaspoon basil 1/4 teaspoon leaf thyme Handful of fresh parsley, chopped 2 1/2 to 3 pound whole fryer chicken, cut up 4 cups chicken broth or more as needed. 1 cup noodles Salt and pepper to taste Place all ingredients in crock pot in order listed, except noodles. Cover and cook on low 8 to 10 hours or high 4 to 6 hours. One hour before serving, remove chicken and cool slightly. Remove meat from bones and return meat to crock pot. Add more broth if necessary. Add noodles. Turn to high. Cover and cook until noodles are done, about 30 minutes. Mary�s Simple Chicken Noodle Soup with Rice This is the chicken noodle soup I grew up on. Mom made it in huge batches for our family of 11 in her ancient cast iron soup pot. I still love the simplicity of this soup! Go ahead and use a whole fryer here if you like. 1 pound chicken pieces your choice, boneless or with bones Chicken broth 1 large onion, chopped 3 ribs celery, sliced Handful of fresh parsley, minced 1-1/2 cups rice or 2 cups noodles 1 nice carrot, sliced Salt and pepper to taste Cut up chicken as desired, if necessary. Pour broth over to cover. Cook until done. Defat broth and pull skin and bones from chicken if necessary. Cut up pieces and place back in broth. Add more broth if you need to. Add everything else except rice or noodles and cook until veggies are tender. Add rice or noodles. Cook until done and season to taste. CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP TIPS FROM RITA�S KITCHEN: EVEN EASIER!! Cook the noodles ahead of time and stir into the soup a few minutes before serving. I'm really proud of these Chicken Noodle Soup recipes!. Chicken Noodle Soup will warm your soul. �2007 Contributed by: * Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Cathy's Recipes